


take this spike to my heart

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [2]
Category: Bandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vampires, messing about with canon and timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: So Dishonestdreams and MistressKat gave me the prompt of a crossover between Gerard Way and Spike and 'fancy seeing you here'.So it had to be vampires.  This is not canon or timeline compliant but you know, just go with it :)  Gerard's sire comes to see him.The title is of course from My Chem's Vampires will never hurt you.
Relationships: Spike/Gerard Way
Series: 100 Fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	take this spike to my heart

“Childe”, the word is soft, but it echoes through the recording studio.

Gerard stiffens, peering into the darkness that surrounds him. He’d stayed behind after the band had left, working on the verses to get them right for the next day’s recording. 

“Spike?” he asks tentatively.

“Childe” Spike stalks toward him. “It’s been years,” he lights up a cigarette and Gerard drinks in the sight of him in the zippo’s flame.

“Sire,” Gerard automatically drops to his knees. It’s a natural reaction and Spike always did like him on his knees.

Spike smiles down at him. “Fancy seeing you here.”


End file.
